smile
by humanist
Summary: Many girls confessed their love to him, but it always had something to do with his status, his fame and his looks. Because of that he never accepted their confessions. So, what made this girl different? KisexOC


**smile**

* * *

"Ki-Kise-san I l-like y-you, I l-like you f-for a while no-now, so wi-will you go o-out with me?"

The short girl with long creamish coloured hair stood in front of Kaijou's ace, she was wearing their uniform so she was from his school (even thought he couldn't remember her) Her head was lowered to the ground (her eyes looking at his shoes) while the blonde stared at her with a blank expression the whole time.

"So, what do you want?" the girl didn't said anything so Kise continued. "A status that you are going out with Kaijou's ace or the status that your going out with a model?"

In shock the girl quickly raised her head to look at him, revealing her sky blue eyes. Kise thought her eyes were pretty, but quickly discarded that thought, believing that she was just another (_stalker_) fan girl of his.

Fujiyama Saki didn't knew what to do, after all this was her first time confessing her love to somebody. When she told her best friend Mina that she fell in love, her friend was dead set onto finding that guy, and they did. Saki was surprised that her crush was Kise Ryota, the famous ace and model, because of that she refused to tell him about her feelings, but Mina had something else in mind.

Taking a deep breath Saki remembered their first meeting.

.

_"Nee, Saki-chan_ _could you get me a drink?"_

_Saki raised her head from her mystery book and looked at her sweaty friend Mina. Ichinose Mina was the captain of the girls' volleyball team, she had shoulder length red hair and bright emerald eyes. And since Saki wasn't in any after school activity she decided to wait for her friend so they could go home together.  
_

_"Sure," she nodded, getting up from the bench and taking the money Mina offered. "Water, or?"  
_

_"Water!"  
_

_Nodding once again Saki quickly went towards the vending machine just outside the gym while Mina went to get change. Pushing the money in Saki pressed 'water' and waited, picking up the cold bottle she turned around, effectively bumping into someone. The bottle slipped from her hand and finished on the ground. Without looking up Saki picked up the water bottle, murmured an apology and quickly walked away. When she was on safe distance Saki looked back and she was surprised by what she saw.  
_

_There stood a tall boy, maybe second or third year? Saki wondered. He had medium long blonde hair, very pretty face, a a piercing in his left ear, his eyes were honey coloured and they were shining so brightly. But what caught Saki's attention was his smile, it was so breathtaking._

_Shaking her head Saki turned around and walked back to gym, thinking that Mina finished already.  
_

_"Thanks Saki-chan!" when the said girl didn't said anything Mina noticed something. "Nee, Saki-chan why is your face red?"__  
_

.

And that's how Mina found out about her crush. Taking another deep breath Saki looked Kise in the eyes, those honey coloured eyes, with her cheeks turned a little pink but she still decided to tell him.

"I-I... yesterday was the first day when I saw you play basketball and on the magazine cover." Kise barely heard her, but hearing her words made him stop in his place. Seeing how Kise didn't said anything Saki continued.

"I think, I think that Kise-san plays basketball very good and that his pictures are great, but the first time I saw you was by the vending machine." Kise looked at the vending machine behind her and tried to remember the short girl.

"I was buying something for my friend and I turned so suddenly I bumped into someone. But I didn't look up, I-I picked the water bottle and quickly walked away. Once I was far enough I turned around to see who I bumped into, and there were you." she smiled and the pink on her cheeks darken a little bit, Kise thought it was cute. "But the first thing I noticed about you, was y-your..."

Saki broke the eye contact, looking at her ground, she was positive that her cheeks were flaming red, like the Seirin player's hair. To Kise this girl was really cute, and he wanted to know what caught her attention.

"So, what was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"...your smile."

She was talking so damn fast and silent. "Could you repeat that again?"

"Your smile Kise-san. I noticed your smile first, and I thought it was breathtaking."

This was the first confession that Kise heard that didn't included his status, his fame or his looks. Smiling softly even thought she couldn't see it Kise extended his hand. Confused Saki raised her head to look at him, her cheeks still pink, even now he had a beautiful smile on his face.

"How about we start from the beginning? Hi, nice to meet you I'm Kise Ryota!"

Saki smiled and raised her small hand. "Nice to meet you Kise-san I am Fujiyama Saki."

"Nee, Sakicchi would you like to have drink with me after the practice?

"I'd love that Kise-san."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please leave a review!


End file.
